Pearl Guards
Pearl Guards Pearl Guards monitor the chats and squads of the Rangers. They ensure that Rkadia stays a safe and friendly environment, resolving conflicts that the average Ranger can not. Important: Please contact the Nova Knight, Corey "Yeroc" Allen first to see if a task should be assigned to the Pearl Guards! Duties Pearl Guards will be approached either one on one or in a group to see who is available to take a case. The cases are usually moments after a conflict has happened and time sensitive. * The Pearl Guard will remain unbiased. * They will not take sides and stay calm no matter what is said. * If it gets to be too difficult, let the Rangers know you will be post blocking them from the group page, removing them from squad chats and they will need to speak to their Squad Leader. At that time you will let the Squad Leader know that they are unwilling to resolve the conflict. * Never put yourself at emotional or mental risk with a conflict. Protect yourself first! Conflict Process Before you Start: Message the Ranger's privately and get their sides of the story. # Create a group chat with the Rangers in Conflict, the Ranger's Squad Leader, Crescent Lord, Nova Knight and Kell Corsaro. *ONLY DO THIS IF YOU THINK THEY WILL NOT BE VOLATILE. # Start the chat by explaining the situation, and ask that NO ONE speaks until you let them know they can speak. # Suggest a resolution to the conflict, and ask the Rangers if they will agree to make up or be amicable. ## If they Agree: Let them know they will not be receiving infractions as they have made a good effort. ## If they Disagree: Advise them to spend some time apart and touch back in with you privately in 24 hours. Speak with their Squad Leader and suggest the proper infraction level for each Ranger. When they speak with you again, try to resolve the conflict. If the answer is still no, provide moral support and let the subject drop. *If the Rangers are in the same squad, suggest one is transferred to a new Squad. # Meet with your Crescent Lord and Nova Knight. Explain your thoughts and future suggestions for helping the Rangers in conflict. At this time ask your Crescent Lord and Nova Knight what the salary ticket reward is for this case. # Return to the Pearl Guard group chat and let the Pearl Guards know what happened. Uniform The uniform of a Pearl Guard is nearly all white to conform to it's Gem's namesake. It has heavy Arabian influence, and the incense burner the Pearl Guard carries has a special scent that naturally calms the Rangers around him. The pearl on the Guard's ear is a tribute to the "Link Pearl" from Final Fantasy 11, a communication device. Category:Master List Category:Pearl Guards Category:Nova Knights Category:Crescent Lords Category:Rangers Category:New Rangers Category:New Members Category:Squad Leaders Category:Moon City